And counting
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: It had been six years since killua had left him. And then Gon got a letter from Killua. GON. IM COMING BACK IN THIRTY DAYS. KILLUA. So Gon waited. Will he be able to confess? Or will he fail? This is un-betaed, and yaoi.


Hi! I am back! I'm just really into reading crossovers these days and grd 6 is never fun... Oh well, I won't keep ya ppls waiting! On wit the fic!

Warning: might be ooc-ness. I wrote this at school so don't expect much.

Disclaimer: buy me the rights for hunter x hunter. NOW.

Gon looked at the sky. It had been six years since his fifteenth birthday. Six years since Killua Zoldyck, his secret crush, found the thing he had wanted to do, alone. Six years since he had been left alone by his crush with a promise of "I'll come back one day. Wait for me."

And Gon believed him. And he waited, and waited. Never once had he doubted the promise. He clung onto it like a life line. It had been so long since the Spiders had been defeated by Kurapica, who in return, lost his nen, forever. Kurapica had retired from the world of hunters with Leorio. They had bid Gon farewell, and warned him to not believe in Killua too much, it HAD been six years. Plus it is a Zoldyck they're talking about. Then they gave Gon a emerald locket with all of their pictures in it. And left. Gon never ever saw them again.

Gon didn't find Ging. And on his nineteenth birthday Mito died. He was all alone. Gon clung onto the promise. He had faith in Killua. He would come back. Wouldn't he? If he didn't, what's there to live for? So Gon Freccess waited. And waited. Killua would come back. He just has to.

Gon decided to wait for a few more days. A few more days, he always told himself, just wait for a few more days... He WILL come back. He promised. And Killua never breaks promises, right?

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

A eagle soared towards Gon. It's no just any eagle, it's the Zoldyck's. Gon took to piece of paper off the leg of the eagle and it read in a horribly familiar hand writing:

Gon. I am going to come back in thirty days.

Killua

Gon's hand trembled. He is coming back! His best friend is coming back! He smiled. Thirty days. Only thirty days. He'll wait. He'll wait forever if it was necessary.

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

Twenty days and counting...

Twenty more days! Only twenty more days until he can see Killua! Gon stared at the calendar, as if willing it to turn faster.

Fifteen days and counting...

Killua sighed, running a pale hand through his silky hair. If Gon could wait for fifteen more days, so could he, right? It's only fifteen more days... And that's a long time...

Ten days and counting...

Gon smiled at the sunflower field. He and Killua had spent a whole month there once on a mission... Gon's smile faltered, I wonder if I could get enough courage to confess to him... Then he smile again, although it didnt reach his eyes. he had defeated and killed many, and he can't even summon the courage to tell his friend he loves him? How ironic...

Five days and counting...

Killua sighed, he is doing that quiet a lot now... Maybe a good dose of Gon's smile would help... But, will Gon hate him for leaving him? He pushed away the unpleasant thought. No, not Gon... Right?

One day and counting...

Gon fussed over his clothing, his small form moving frantically, what should he wear? What if Killua had found new love? What then? I'll just have to accept it. At least Killua is his friend... But wouldn't he be disgusted by him? No... It just can't be so...

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

The big day has come. Gon stood in the middle of the sunflower field, the golden light of the sun reflecting off the flower petals giving him a angelic glow. Any moment he would see Killua again... Any moment...

Warm arms pulled Gon into a firm and muscular chest, Gon tensed, then relaxed. "Killua."

"Gon."

Gon turned to face Killua. He summoned all of his courage and said:

"I've been thinking... Killua, I don't want you as a friend..."

Killua froze in shock. Gon didn't want him. He hate him. He never should of left...

"... I want you as something more..."

That sly little brat.

Gon looked at Killua's frozen form, oh no, he hates him, he is disgusted with him! He ran.

Killua snapped out of his shock and stared at the younger one's retreating form, he misunderstood his shock. Oh no...

He acted on instinct. He ran after Gon in lightning speed and grabbed his arm. Then he did what his heart told him to do. He kissed him. It wasn't a lustful kiss, or a desperate one. It was just tender, soft, and warm. They pulled away from each other.

"I'm back ."

"Welcome back."

Zero days and stopped... With a lovely full stop.

And another day started. Only with the slightest change in the whole wide world...

End

Soooooo... How was it... Hey! Don't blame me for not writing a lemon! If a teacher catches me writing a YAOI lemon at school... I'm in grd 6... I am dead!

So... Yeah. Review and favourite! I might do a sequel... MIGHT!


End file.
